E-mail through the use of mobile phones has the advantage that users can easily exchange messages anywhere at any time. In e-mail through the use of mobile phones, messages using icons in addition to text characters are exchanged. As mobile phones become more sophisticated in functionality, it has become possible to exchange messages containing simple images and color images.
A mobile phone that allows exchange of dynamic messages in which characters are moving are introduced in the following non-patent document 1. In this manner, attempts are being made to enrich expression of e-mail through the use of mobile phones by various methods.
Further, the following non-patent document 2 achieves expression of three-dimensional (3D) contents using two-dimensional (2D) animation as e-mail contents.
Non-Patent Document 1:
http://www.sonyericsson.co.jp/product/docomo/so5O5i/planet.html
Non-Patent Document 2:
http://www.incredimail.com
There has been a growing demand for increased variety of expression in an e-mail message through the use of mobile phones. Where mobile phones are playing an important role as one of communications tools, it is very useful to enrich expression of e-mail.
The above non-patent document 2 allows exchange of e-mail using characters visually giving 3D expression, however, contents being actually exchanged are 2D animation data. In such service, characters are only given predetermined motion, and, even if a user creates materials themselves for 2D animation, it is practically very difficult for an ordinary person to create 2D animation data with a small terminal such as a mobile phone. As a result, contents created by individual users result in very similar ones, which is difficult to express their own individualities, and has a fault in losing interest quickly.